mamma_miafandomcom-20200214-history
Sophie Sheridan
Sophie Sheridan-Rymand is a leading character of the musical Mamma Mia!, the 2008 film of the same name, as well taking a more central role in its sequel, Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again. Sophie is the daughter of Donna Sheridan-Carmichael, the granddaughter of Ruby Sheridan, the stepdaughter of Sam Carmichael and the possible blood-related daughter of Bill Anderson, Harry Bright, and Sam Carmichael. Sophie is also the girlfriend and the later wife of Sky Rymand, and mother to Donny. At the start of Mamma Mia!, Sophie is introduced as a 20 year old bride-to-be who is determined to have her real father walk her down the aisle at her wedding. She was named Sophia by her mother, whom she named after Bill's great Aunt Sophia, who lived on the island and who became a mother figure to Donna, in the absence of her actual mother, Ruby. Mamma Mia! (2008) At the start of the movie, Sophie is seen running and screaming to the docks to welcome her best friends and bridesmaids, Ali and Lisa, as they arrive at Kalokairi, and Sophie excitedly tells them she has come across her mother, Donna's, old diary which she wrote in the year she was pregnant with Sophie. Sophie and her friends giggle and muck around as Sophie dramatically reads out passages from the diary (Honey Honey). It is revealed Sophie's father is either Harry Bright, Bill Anderson or Sam Carmichael, all Donna's past lovers. She is then seen in her room, fixing her bridesmaid dresses while her friends tease her about her dads. Sophie says that she will know her father the minute she sees him and shrugs off her friends' doubt. They are suddenly interrupted by Sophie's fiancée, Sky, who quickly collects his stuff for his stag party. Once he leaves, it is clear Sophie hasn't told him about her inviting the three men. Sophie tells Ali and Lisa that everything with fall into place when she sees her dad. When Donna's best friends and Sophie's surrogate aunts, Tanya and Rosie, arrive, she greets them happily and her and Sky share a kiss. Meanwhile, Sam, Bill and Harry all arrive on the island, and she leads them to the old goat house where she has arranged lodging and confesses that she sent the invites. As Harry and Sam tell her they think they should leave, she convinces them to stay until the wedding is over and makes them promise to stay hidden. As they all hear Donna coming in, Sophie tells the three men to stay hidden and wait to talk to Donna. She then rushes off. She chases all three dads to the docks as they go sightseeing around the island (Our Last Summer). Returning to the beach, Sophie and Sky talk about their love and share a heated kiss (Lay All Your Love on Me) before he is kidnapped for his stag do. As her hen night continues, Sophie enjoys a performance of Donna and the Dynamos until Sam, Bill and Harry turn up. She attempts to talk to Sam, but he gets whisked away before she reaches him. Rescuing Harry from the crowd, she admits that she doesn't know who her father is, before being dragged off to dance with Bill who asks her how old she is. Upon telling him she's 20, he runs off, shocked and confused. She confronts him on the beach (Name of the Game) and asks if he's her father and if he'd give her away, but not to tell anyone. Bill agrees and they hug. During the festivities, both Harry and Sam think they are Sophie's true father and both separately tell her that they're giving her away at her wedding. As Sky and the boys crash the party, Sophie begins to get flustered and suddenly faints.(Vouolez Vouz) The next morning, Sophie freaks about the dads coming to the wedding. She confesses to Sky her dilemma. He is angered and hurt about her deception, and storms off. Sam overhears them, and questions whether or not she really wants to marry Sky (Knowing Me, Knowing You). Sophie is taken aback that he would question her love for Sky and runs off. Sophie later decides to have Donna walk her down the aisle as she and her mother prepare for the wedding. As the wedding proceeds, Sophie and Sky decide not to get married right away, and instead leave the island and tour the world. Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again (2018) At the beginning of the movie, Sophie is now 25 and is humming while writing out invitations for the grand re-opening of the "Hotel Bella Donna", named in honour of her recently deceased mother, Donna. She writes to her possible fathers, Bill and Harry. She then reflects on her grandmother's invitation and decides to invite her. However, before the postman leaves, she takes out and rips up Ruby's invite, knowing that her grandmother won't turn up. Sophie is checking everything for the re-opening when she gets a call from her husband, Sky, who is on a 6-week hotel management course in New York, U.S.A. They get into an argument when Sky tells her that he's been offered a permanent job and wants her to join him, leaving the island and the hotel. Sophie tells him that she is unable to due to the hotel and her desire to continue her mother's legacy. (One of Us) Sophie then welcomes her mother's best friends and her surrogate aunts, Tanya and Rosie, and en route to the hotel, introduces them to the new hotel manager, Fernando Cienfuegos, and watches as he flirts with the two women. The next day, Sophie pays a visit to her step-father/possible father, Sam, and they talk about the festivities and how Donna would have loved it and how much they miss her and the others. At the dock, Sophie and Cienfuegos go over the opening preparations and Cienfuegos predicts a storm is coming. Later on a terrible storm hits while Sophie is giving Tanya and Rosie a tour of the villa and she and Sam desperately try and prevent the storm from ruining all the decorations. Sophie is devastated and loses hope in honouring her mother's memory, feeling she has let Donna down. At Sam's home, Sophie becomes angry and hysterical due to her guests’ inability to get to the island because of the storm and that the ferries aren't running to bring the band and she thinks that she's let everyone down, including her mother. But Sam assures her she hasn't. She then confides in Tanya and Rosie about her relationship with Sky and they share some of their stories with her, including Rosie's split-up with Bill, due to his 'wandering eye'. Sophie is ecstatic as Sky surprises her, returning the island, alongside her possible-fathers, Bill and Harry, as well as hundreds of guests. Sophie and Sky reunite. Sophie then reveals to Sky that she is pregnant and claims that she has never felt closer to her mother. Sophie then witnesses the arrival of her grandmother, Ruby Sheridan, who neglected her mother and Sophie for twenty-five years. Sophie eventually yet hesitantly forgives Ruby, as she promises to "commit to being a grandmother". Sophie then performs with her mother's Dynamos - taking the place of Donna, teary eyed and heart-broken by her mother's death. Nine-months later, Sophie baptizes her newly born son, Donny, alongside all of the people she has surrounded herself with. At the chapel, Sophie feels Donna's presence and seemingly interacts with Donna's spirit, as a way of finally saying goodbye. Personality Amanda Seyfried commented on her character, claiming she was mostly playing herself in the first film, describing Sophie and herself as "young, excitable and naïve, and in-love". Sophie is a fun-loving girl and romantic in her mind-set, hoping to find and unite with her biological father. Sophie is also a very hopeful and optimistic girl, hoping to find her father. Sophie also inherited her mother's care-free and adventurous personality, seeking to travel the world with Sky. By Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again, Sophie has been forced to greatly mature and grow, due to the death of her mother. Sophie has matured in a very short space of time and has grown stronger in trying to deal with her mother's death and her pregnancy without her mother to guide her. Sophie has become very capable, dependent and honest, re-building the Bella Donna in her mother's name. By the climax of the film, Sophie has gone through a great journey, forming a strong like with her mother in her pregnancy and has learnt the importance of the bond between mother and daughter. Sophie is also a forgiving and generous person, forgiving her grandmother, Ruby Sheridan, despite her neglecting Donna and Sophie for 25-years. She is also a generous and forgiving mother to Donny. Physical Appearance Sophie has blonde hair like her mother and blue eyes like Bill and Sam. Her mother and Harry have brown eyes. Behind the Scenes Sophie was originally played by Lisa Stokke in the original musical and by Amanda Seyfried in the film and Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again. Category:Main Characters Category:Heroines Category:Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again characters Category:Lovers Category:Alive Category:Female Characters Category:Mamma Mia! Characters Category:Character who appear in both films Category:Characters who appear in both films